Coffee Shop Realizations
by beyonemeetsworld
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet in a coffee shop. One-Shot. Could turn into something more.


The New York air swirled and dove through the skyscrapers that lined the streets, ruffling the hair of the bystanders down below. A short Latina woman pulled her black coat tighter around her and continued to walk on down the concrete sidewalk. She loved days like this, the air cold yet refreshing, the sky a crystal blue, and the Sun shining bright reflecting of the steel buildings and onto the streets. It was days like these that she knew she had made the right decision in dropping out of college and coming to New York. Although she hadn't signed a record deal yet, she had a manager and performed on the weekends in local bars. She had a week job as a waitress and although her coworkers were annoying and the costumers intolerable, she made good in tips.

She had a nice small apartment that she shared with her beautiful girlfriend, Brittany. After breaking up with the blonde in haste decision her freshman year of college, she didn't know what to do with her life anymore, all seemed pointless and not worth the effort without her girl by her side. It wasn't until Quinn came and (literally) slapped some since into her that she realized what she had to do. Long story short, she went back to Lima on her hands and knees begging for her forgiveness, and then battled a Mr. Sam Evens for her girl. Brittany took her back the minute she realized what was going on and explained that she never stopped loving Santana, even when she was with Sam.

Once Brittany graduated she was offered a scholarship to Julliard for dance and accepted immediately. Santana, already having moved back to Lima for her, excitedly agreed to move into an apartment with the blonde and it had been smooth sailing ever since. Sure, sometimes they bickered about small things but both of girls knew that within ten minutes they would be over it, considering they both couldn't stay mad at each other.

Santana hadn't realized how deep in thought she was until she almost missed her destination, a small coffee shop that her and Brittany had discovered the first week they lived here. It was their favorite spot in town and often Rachel and Quinn, who had recently become roommates and were living one floor above them, would join them. But today she knew she would just find her bubbly blonde in their own both in the back corner.

She opened the door and was greeted by the strong smell of coffee and chocolate and enveloped in a gust of warm air. Her eyes quickly made contact with the warm blue ones located in the back corner of the café. It still amazed her how just looking into her girlfriends eyes could make her feel warmer than the most expensive fur coat money could buy, and a wide loving smile spread across her face. That smile was reserved for Brittany, and Brittany alone, she smiled to no one like she smiled to her.

"Hey beautiful," Santana said with a smirk as she sat down across from Brittany.

"Hi baby," she responded, "I ordered you a latte, it should be here soon."

"Thanks Britt-Britt how was class this morning? Is that guy still bothering you? Do you need me to go all Lima Heights on him? Because trust me the moment you youz says so I will flatten him like a pancake." Santana threatened in her best ghetto voice.

A guy had supposedly been flirting with her girl in class and she was ready to teach him a lesson. She trusted Brittany, so she wouldn't do anything to him without her permission but the second she says okay, she will be tracking him down. "San calm down, I can handle him."

"Okay, but if he lays a finger on you, you need to promise me that you will tell me. I have to do something about him if he tries to hurt you." Brittany reached across the table to grab Santana's hand in her own, and leaned her forehead against the Latina's, "Santana Marie Lopez, I promise that if this guy makes me uncomfortable in anyway, I will immediately call you and have you come and end him." Santana smiled at that and slowly kissed Brittany.

Every time she made the slightest contact with Brittany she would end up with butterflies in her stomach and fireworks exploding wherever their skin had made contact. A shiver went through her spine as they pulled away from each other, and Santana marveled at how much love and adoration were in her girlfriend's eyes as she was sure there was just as much in her own.

Every kiss proved 200% more to her of how positive she was that she would spend the rest of her life with Brittany. When she was just a kid she never believed in fate or soul mates because it simply wasn't logical to her that one person could satisfy you for your whole life, but her entire way of thinking was turned around by sophomore year. She knew that no matter what life through at them, she and Brittany would be together. They were, for a fact, soul mates. Fate had laid a hand on them, and Santana could not possibly be happier with her life.

And with that, she made a decision that would change her life. She would propose to Brittany. She would by her the perfect ring, she would find the perfect way to ask her, and they would have the perfect wedding. 'Yes,' she thought, 'Our lives will be lived together, nothing will ever come between us, because I love her and she loves me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

As she lifted her head and looked into the dancer's electric eyes, Santana knew she had made the right choice.

**Hey, I know I should be working on my Karley story and everything, but this kind of just popped into my head and boom here it is. I don't really like it but I couldn't bring myself to edit it. It's just a short one shot. If you all liked it though, I could think about making is more of a story. It's all up to you guys. Thanks! Oh and if you want to contact me you can find me at .com because I changed my url.**


End file.
